You are my Saviour
by Ordile
Summary: After the graduation ceremony, Moka and Tsukune finally becomes a couple. But for Mizore, her life becomes more and more depressing everyday. How will her life change after she meets a particular someone? MizxOC Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first fanfic in this account. ^_^'**

* * *

"And where the hell are you going?"

"To one of my friend's house. She invited me over." I said as I grabbed my purse.

My husband grumbled with displeasure. It was his way of saying 'okay.'

"Make sure you go back before dinner." He said, not caring for any of my affairs.

I nodded politely and headed out for the door.

Moka, one of my dearest friends, invited me over for tea through a letter she wrote that arrived in the mailbox this morning. It's been a long time since I last saw her. I do not know for sure if Tsukune, my true love, is gonna be there, but I'm hoping he will.

As I opened the door, the dark rays of sunlight filled the afternoon air of Yuki Onna Village. Brisk wind whipped my pale skin and purple spiky hair. Deep snow buried my boots as I passed by kids throwing snowballs with each other in glee. Their mirthful smiles on their pretty faces are genuine.

I envy there happiness.

It's been a year since I was forced to marry the raunchy Kirai Kai, a selfish and greedy entrepreneur. And so far, I have not been enjoying my life ever since I married this pig.

We Snow Women cannot stay fertile for so long like an average women would. So we have a law of Snow Maidens marry before the age of 17, which is the 'Coming of Age Day." However, the Snow Priestess happily bended the rules for me when my friends saved my village from an evil organization called Fairy Tale. But even in my high school years, I did not win my love over Tsukune. Instead it was Moka- the pink haired vampire girl who feeds on his own boyfriend. They confessed to each other after the graduation ceremony.

Graduation day was one of the saddest days of my life after hearing that they were officially boyfriends and girlfriends.

_Graduation_...that thought brought tears to my eyes. Not the tears out of happiness, but the tears coming from dejecting heart aches and sorrow. I remembered that day when Tsukune told me he only likes me as a friend just a few months before graduation. He said he cares about me, about everyone, but he already had someone in mind. I was the first that he confessed to. Then to Kurumu and everybody else. After that he later grew a pair and told Moka his true feelings of love for her. This is the reason why I had to fulfill my village's duty as a Snow Women and sign a marriage contract with my pig of a husband. I remembered Tsukune's exact quotes, his exact facial expressions, and my exact feelings when he confessed to me that day.

I cried and cried after hearing those words. I stayed in my room, frozen in an iceland with void of feelings but depression and loneliness.I finally came out of my room just before the week of graduation day. That's the week when I stalk Tsukune in the shadows for the last time. I took lots of pictures oh him in different angles, different clothes, and his rare seriously-angry expression when Moka and him were having an argument just before boarding the bus to their college. I saw them truly happy together. I remembered my mother saying, "If your love doesn't love you back, then freeze him and bring him back home where he will be your husband forever."

I thought about it, but I've never seen Tsukune this happy before.

I realized now that I can never be bound with someone I love. All my crushes and love shattered my frozen heart.

_Maybe they are meant for each other?_ I thought in emotional pain.

It was bound to happen anyways. We all know what was coming up. We stayed as friends, but I always wanted to be more than that.

I can feel torment in my heart just think about it, but also in my body.

I gently caressed the multiple bruises and burns in my stomach and arms under my shirt.

Kirai beat me up last night because of an argument. He got mad that I didn't cook his dinner properly, then he started calling me obscene names and told me Tsukune didn't love me because I was a slut. That's when I lost my temper. I attempted to hit him with an ice dagger but he managed to melt it before it actually hit him. Then he surrounded me and started to punch me and hit me with great strength. The punches felt hot. So hot that it felt cold. From that point on, I knew he was a fire youkai. That's when I grew very scared of him. I felt very helpless that time. We Snow Maidens are very sensitive to fire. Even just a touch of a working stove handle can leave us in pain. Which is the reason why I gave him a cold microwavable dinner last night.

I felt weak. It was just like that time with Kotsubo, my perverted PE teacher.

I do not know how he knew of the story but I deduced the Snow Priestess told him about me and Tsukune while negotiating at the marriage contract.

It was painful though. I felt my dignity shatter when he beat me up. I plead for him to stop but his temper went mild and wouldn't listen.

I tried not to think about it though. I continued to walk through the deep snow. I noticed there's a blizzard coming up, but it won't mind me. I'm used to the cold.

I barely recognized it when I finally arrived at the bus stop.

I do hope hope Tsukune will be there...

* * *

"I'm so sorry Moka-chan, but if I miss work again, I'll get fired." Tsukune apologized with a smile. "Just tell her I said hi."

Moka sighed. "Okay. You should just hurry up. You'll be late again." Moka said as she gave Tsukune a soft kiss on the lips.

"I'll be back by 8." He waved and left off.

They are now happily studying in a apartment complex together. Tsukune was hired from the Department of Supernatural Affairs to be a barrier guarder, one who checks and repairs the barriers of other dimensional worlds to see if it didn't ended up in a rock or some crazy thing like that. He had a high paying salary, enough to pay off his college tuition fee but he always arrives home late on weekends.

Life was perfect for them. There were no Kurumus interrupting their kisses or giant pans falling on their heads summoned by bisexual pre-teen witches, or Snow Girls popping out of nowhere.

Speaking of Snow Girls...

There was a light knock on the door.

Moka opened it only to find a Mizore smiling weakly at her.

"Long time no see, Moka." Mizore said impassively.

"Ahhh~ Mizore, you made it." Moka grabbed her friend and gently hugged her with excitement. "Please sit down, Mizore-chan." She offered her a seat in the kitchen.

"Here's some tea." She poured the content of the kettle into the mug and dipped the tea bag as she sat down next to her friend. "It's pretty cold now in the human world, eh Mizore?"

She nodded in agreement, though she can't feel the cold. "Is Tsukune here?"

"Ahh, no. He's at work. But he said hi."

"I see." Mizore merely stared at the dissipating vapor of the tea. "How are you guys?" Her tone of voice was the same as she was in high school- cold and expressionless.

"We're doing great." She smiled so big, her emerald green eyes squinted. "How are you and your husband?"

The question brought tears full of of sorrow but she kept it hidden under her purple bangs. She felt her throat close in like she's choking through a small ball.

"It's going well," she lied while choking through the words.

"Oh that's good." Moka said before she drank her tea.

Mizore can't hold her tears in any longer so she quickly froze her tea and ate it.

"Well I'm off." She can feel the first tear dripping down her cheeks while she made it to the door.

Moka begins to protest from the kitchen as Mizore started to open the door. "A-Are you sure, Mizore? It's really early."

"Yes, I have to." Mizore said concisely. "Well bye." And she was off.

While she was walking in the hallways, she rubbed her tears from her eyes.

If she told Moka all her problems, what else would she do? And what would Tsukune do? He already did enough for her. She doesn't want to trouble the happy couple. Besides, Mizore would feel embarrassed if Moka saw her cry.

The only sole reason she wanted to visit them was to see Tsukune, but it turns out he wasn't there.

Her undying love for this man is perpetual.

But so far, she seems to hate this feeling. Her loneliness is as painful as loving Tsukune.

She walked out of the building and left the apartment block to the city.

The cloud was gray as the cool wind swayed the red leaves of the orange and yellowish trees.

All she need to do was to get pregnant and dump her selfish husband...

* * *

"Wow~ This place is so beautiful." A young man stood amazed at the view of the Yuki Onna village. The prismatic crystals of the snow covered buildings winked at him under the brilliant colors of the aurora in the gray sky.

He patted his black hair to get rid of the snow from the small trek of the blizzard.

"I wonder how uncle's doing..." He said with an optimistic smile.

_Two person... How will their fates change when they meet each other?_

_

* * *

_**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed that story. I appreciate reviews. **

**It helps my motivation. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****Sorry if I hadn't updated for awhile. D:**

**Anyways here's the next chapter. :) **

**

* * *

**As, I open the door, the bell rung and emitted a high pitched sound of a bell in the shop.

"Ahh, Kira, welcome!" My uncle greeted me with noticeable enthusiasm from his room upstairs, followed by rumbling footsteps.

When he came down, his face crossed a gleaming smile with a thin beard raking his cheeks.

I was actually excited to see him. I haven't seen him ever since I was... -maybe about six or seven? He was very kind to me, and also to everybody else. Though, he only visits us on holidays and special occasions, which I always look forward to.

Even though, all my memories of his face were blank, I expected him to have a face full of masculine charm.

"Hello, Uncle." I answered back with a big grin.

My uncle laughed as his green, emerald eyes pierced my own. "You haven't changed at all." He ruffled my hair, half laughing and half smiling.

I gave off a joyous smile. I remembered he always ruffled my hair every time he visits- just like always.

I looked around the shop. Beautiful countless paintings filled the shop, with each one different from the others.

"So-so you actually made these?" I asked inquisitively with reverence.

My uncle laughed. "Of course." He smiled so wide his eyes closed. He really was excited to see me. "So, why don't we have some tea?"

I nodded politely and followed him to the kitchen where the tea was fully prepared. It was noticeably hot since the evaporation was slowly cooling to evanescence.

I sat down on the chair as my uncle sat in front of me, across the circular table.

"I was kinda worried these would cool before you got here." He said as he stirred his tea, then taking a sip."So... do you have a place to stay?"

I took a sip before replying with a smile. "Yeah, yes I do." He grimaced as I said these words.

"Awwww...that's too bad, I was hoping you would stay here with me." He smiled again and slowly sipped his tea.

We rambled on about my life such as conversations on my schooling, my family, and such.

My uncle is completely aware that I'm having trouble back home.

My mom died when I was 12, and ever since then my dad hasn't been the same. He would always return home late, filled with alcohol and grogginess. Sometimes, he could get very violent, which made my sister and I very scared. My father hit me sister once after returning home from work. That left a very big bruise on my sister's arm. After she graduated high school, she left home and moved to Tokyo in search of becoming a teacher. I wanted to leave home too. After all, I _hated_ my father ever since my mom was caught in that train accident.

Now here I am residing in a village of Snow Women.

"Well I have to go..." I said getting up after drinking my last sip of tea.

My uncle's joyous smile tweaked a bit into a frown. "How come?"

"I'll be working in a coffee shop from now on."

"The one that opened up recently?"

I nodded as he escorted me to the door.

"Ahhhhh...okay." My uncle smiled again as he waved good bye to me. "Well good luck."

"Thanks."

I left and headed to the cafe.

* * *

_Mizore's POV-_

As I walked the streets of the Yuki Onna village, children would have joyous smiles on their faces or young couples clinging on to each other. It always pisses me off when I see those type of people.

Whenever I see happiness, it always seem to remind me of Tsukune. Although, there hasn't been a day when I haven't thought of him.

While walking, I suddenly smelt something good. It was coffee. I looked around and saw a cafe just meters away. Enticed by the smell, I decided to enter the shop.

* * *

Now that the employee showed Kira the basics of running the shop, he was determined to do his job right.

Feeling his motivation rise even more, a woman walked in the shop. She was examining the cafe with great interest, even though they barely had a few customers. As she approached the counter, Kira suddenly felt a pang of nervousness. After all, this was his first customer, and his first job. He will not screw this up.

"We-welcome..." He greeted the woman nervously with a polite bow. As she came closer, he shivered slightly, but assumed the decreasing temperature was due to the wind from outside. "What can I get you?"

The woman, who had purple spiky hair pondered at the menu beside the cashier. "A cafe latte..."

She responded quietly, but Kira complied her order.

"Here's your order..." He said, feeling a sense of relief, as he handed the latte to the woman.

The woman sat down next to a window with a panorama of light snow flakes falling down gently on the streets ; she enjoyed her drink quietly and took occasional sips.

After 10 minutes or so, the store started accumulating customers.

While Kira was taking his 15 minute break, he decided to read while eating his lunch. He also couldn't help and noticed that the purple haired lady, from earlier, was still pondering out in the window with her coffee barely touched. Kira stared at her for a few moments, noticing that her face was wearing a cryptic expression of either loneliness or boredom. The more, he stared at her, the more he found her mysterious.

He shrugged the thought off, and continued his work.

* * *

_Mizore's POV_

I looked out the window, reminiscing all those things in the past.

I still can't get over with it though.

My high school life was so much better than the one I had now.

I took a sip from my latte and sighed deeply.

* * *

It was 5 minutes before his shift ended ; the clock read 6:55PM.

After this, he would go to his newly rented apartment, and laze around, as if it was a Saturday morning.

He cleaned the tables and counter, making sure it was spotless.

"Ummmmm... we're almost closing soon, ma'am," He reminded the purple haired woman rather tediously, rubbing the back of his neck. "So..."

"Alright." She got up calmly and put her plastic cup in the bin before heading out to the door, disappearing in the view.

Kira cleaned the other tables diligently, then the counters.

"Kira, I think you should go too. Your shift is already over," his co-worker said to him. "I'll lock up so you go on ahead."

"O-okay, well... goodbye then." Kira waved a good-bye with smile then left the shop.

It was already dark outside. The street lights illuminated the paved road and snow covered buildings making a stretching shadow over the lofty light source.

To be honest with himself, he did not know the way to the apartment, but he had choice of going either left or right.

Making a quick decision, he chose left.

He could hear his shoes crunching under the light covered snow as he walked in the dim light. He looked out in the distance and saw the same purple haired lady walking few feet ahead of him.

He just assumed that they had the same route so he shrugged the thought off and started contemplating on what he would do tomorrow.

"Are you..." The purple haired lady suddenly spoke up as she turned around slowly, looking at the corner of her eyes. "...stalking me?" Her voice was soft, filled with tranquil, but deep in it had a sinister expression. In addition to that, the dim light made the atmosphere more ominous to the suddenly flabbergasted man.

"Eh!" The outburst made him clearly surprised at the sudden accusation. _Did it really seemed like I was stalking her? _He struggled for the rights words to say, then said, "Ehh...no. Probably because...we're sharing the same route?" He didn't bother looking back at the woman, as he was already flushed in embarrassment. He stared back at the ground while scratching the back of his head ; fortunately for him, his blushing face didn't seem noticeable in the dim light. "Umm...I'm sorry if it seemed like it." In an endeavor to clear the awkwardness between them, he fought in frustration to what to say next. "Ahhhh...hey, how 'bout we walk together now?" He continued scratching the back of his head while smiling nervously at the woman, who was still staring at him impassively.

The woman continued walking in her route, but Kira caught up with her, not wanting to be alone under the obscure light.

"I'm Kira." He still couldn't stop rubbing the back of his head as he was introducing himself with a nervous smile.

"Mizore." She replied with no obvious interest in the introduction. "Mizore Shirayuki."

"Ahhh...nice to meet you then," he responded with a gleeful smile. "...Shirayuki-san. I hope we'll be good friends."

Mizore turned to face the man. Her expression had an enigmatic look. The pupil-less luminous eyes she possess penetrated through Kira's blue oceanic ones.

Awkward silence occurred again.

"Well I'll be going now." He averted her gaze with embarrassment. He laughed lightly then waved a goodbye to the woman as he turned left to the next block. "Goodbye."

* * *

Kira collapsed in his bed with fatigue. He has just now realized that he was really tired ; 5 minutes ago he was full of life and energy.

Lying on his stomach, he propped his chin on the pillow below it and placed his forearms in front of his face. Then, his mind drifted about the woman he had met earlier.

He closed his eyes and saw the images of the prismatic purple blue crystals that hovered across a snowy landscape; the compelling eyes that was filled with tranquil lingered through him senselessly.

Kira sighed. He wouldn't be surprised if she was married already, after all, this was the village of Yuki Onna, and she was quiet beautiful. He shrugged the thoughts off and got up wearily to put on his pajamas so he could go to sleep already...

* * *

**A/N: Mmkay, so chapter 2 is done. :3**

**Sorry if I hadn't updated for a while. D: I'll try and update more earlier. O: And if this chapter didn't please you much, I'll try to put my work into it. I just wanted it to update. T_T  
**

**So please Review. ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So here's the next chapter. :]**

* * *

Kira shivered from the low temperature for the umpteenth time. The cold wind seemed like whips slashing across his face, leaving his cheeks bathe in the cold air.

He didn't have to go to work today. The coffee shop's closed so he wasted most of his afternoon snoozing in his bed ; if he remembered correctly, it should be around 4pm.

He let out a sigh escape from his lips, forming a white mist lingering in the air. Kira was sitting against a tree, with his hands in his jackets. Even though he was in the extreme cold, he didn't mind the cold. He actually found it peaceful and relaxing, especially the sharp winds that blew occasionally.

He wrapped his scarf tighter to himself as another wind blew his hair and scarf gently. His uncle gave him that neck-wear when he came by in Kira's apartment. The scarf had black and gray stripes running along the long fabric, and Kira enjoyed the gift very much. Even though he doesn't understand why people wear scarfs since his neck is warm all the time, he wore it anyways to show his gratitude at his uncle.

He was staring at a field full of flowers. if he remembered correctly from his uncle, he said they call it, 'Snow Whites.' They certainly look white alright. Every time he saw the flowers, he was quickly reminded of the classic fairytale that his mother used to tell him : about the beautiful maiden and how the seven dwarfs helped her. The illustrations from the picture books still rung in his mind, especially the beautiful picture of Snow White, almost beautiful as the flowers itself. He would always tell his mother that he wanted to draw like that, but now he can't find confidence in his drawings.

A sudden wind brushed against the field, making the white petals of the flowers sway gently along. He could hear footsteps crunching against the snow, coming gradually nearer to him. He turned around and saw a woman with messy purple hair staring down at him.

"What are you doing here?" The woman asked.

He remembered the woman from yesterday - Shirayuki, her name was it? He grinned at her and waved politely. "Oh hi."

The purple head sat down a few feet away from him, with the snow burying under her legs.

Awkward silence began to occur between them now.

"The flowers are beautiful, aren't they?" Shirayuki mentioned in attempt to break the awkwardness.

"Yeah..." Kira answered, not bothering to take his eyes of the beautiful white plants.

"You know... these flowers are actually aphrodisiac."

Kira turned his head to face her with a confused look. "Aphro- huh, what? What's that?"

"We Yuki-Onnas have a declining birth rate..." Shirayuki looked at him through her calm purple eyes while Kira returned the gaze with attentive eyes. "It's a way for us to get pregnant..."

"So your a Yuki-Onna?" He wasn't surprised though. Mizore seemed to share the many characteristics of a Snow Woman - pale skin, soft crystal eyes, and beautiful features. "Hmmm..." He scratched his chin with an observing look.

"Yep." She responded, relaxed as ever.

Kira nodded and returned his attention to the flowers.

* * *

"Dammit, where the hell has that bitch gone to?" Kai can feel his anger building up inside of him, losing controls of his powers. Sweat rolled down his forehead, making his patience diminish.

He was walking through a snowy landscape, with scrawny trees planted occasionally along the way. His body was heating up from his anger ; he can feel his Youkai powers almost on a rampage. Kai was on the verge of emitting flames ; he melted the annoying snow that would seep through his boots, leaving droplets of water following his path.

He was searching for Mizore, his wife. Had she forgotten she had to go to a dinner party with him? Either way he was getting very pissed of on all of this...

* * *

Silence sulked the air again.

"Ah so... I'll see you then." Kira scratched his head awkwardly.

"Augh... Dammit, there you are!" An angry voice echoed through the woods as the pair turned their heads to see who it was.

"Kai-sama..." Mizore saw him and breathed his name in fear, although inaudibly.

The man, who now stand before them, was clearly flushed with anger. His eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes screamed annoyance.

He grabbed Mizore by the shoulder, raised his hand, as if he was going slap her, but was quickly stop when he narrowed his eyes to Kira.

He loosened his grip on her shoulder, and fixed his stance to a more civilized pose.

"Ahem... sorry about that." He said stoically. "It seems my wife just forgot something about tonight."

He fixed his cold eyes on the frightened woman ; the purple head just stared blankly at the ground.

Even though Mizore's face was turned to him, he can tell she was overwhelmed with fear. Her pose was slumped, lifeless, and Kira would've guessed that her eyes were filled with fear.

"Well, we'll just go now." He left and his wife followed.

* * *

_Mizore's POV_

My body was trembling and my hands were shaking.

I kept following Kai ; his back was turned, so I couldn't read his expressions, but I could tell he was clearly mad at me.

The atmosphere kept tensing up, as if it was about to crush me.

_'Dammit, was this about the dinner party? Why the hell did I forgot._ _He's going to rape me. When we get home, he's totally going to rape me.'_

I can feel tears watering my eyes and my throat clogging up at the thought of sexual assault.

Just by my husband grabbing me on the shoulder, it already left a burn on my arm. I caressed it while I winced in pain softly.

If it wasn't for Kira, my husband would've slapped me and left a conspicuous mark on my face.

_Kira..._Who's that boy anyways? I sighed and took a deep breath.

I closed my eyes ; I can see the dark engulfing my vision, but was quickly emitted by a pair of ocean eyes staring back at me.

_Kira_... I blushed lightly at how sweet his name sounded.

* * *

'_Huh? What the heck just happened?__ And what was that man going to do to Shirayuki-san just now?'_

It took a few minutes for the past events to register in Kira's mind.

_'So that was her husband, then? Did it look he was going to slap her?'_

He shrugged at the thought and just dismissed it as a way for supernatural beings to exchange greetings.

_'Maybe it's just my imagination...'_

He got up and began walking through the woods. His expression gave off an inquisitive look as he pondered through the path to town.

_But that guy... he's really lucky to have a beautiful wife like that._

He scratched his head tried to get the thoughts off his mind, and arrived at his uncle's place.

"Ahh, Kira-kun, welcome!" His uncle greeted him once he opened the door.

"Oh, hi Uncle." Kira grinned at him and his uncle smiled back. "I just wanted to help you around the shop. Is there anything you want me to do? Like cleaning your storage or something?"

"Ahh...now that you mentioned it, there was something." His uncle called him and Kira followed.

* * *

_Mizore's POV_

"Ahh...no. Please don't."

"Just me a good little girl and do it already."

Kai was on top of me ; we were on our bed and the air seemed humid. I can feel his powers tensing up as a sweat rolled down my forehead. At this point I really am powerless. I can't protect my self. I'm defenseless now, like a prey being cornered by its predator.

He let his warm fingers run along my stomach, then striped my shirt and carelessly threw it on the ground.

He seemed to have a calm demeanor, but I can clearly tell he was growing impatient at me.

We've done this before, but not when he's mad. Perhaps he had caught a sniff of the aphrodisiac? I'm always reluctant to do this, but I do it anyways for fear of him beating me up.

"Okay." I nervously let him took control of my body as a few tears rolled down my cheeks.

"I'll be gentle then..." Kai smirked and unzipped his pants.

* * *

_Kira's POV_

"Hey, Kira you seemed to be spacing out more than usual. Every time I turn to you, you always have this blank face on. Did something happen, or are you just tired?"

My uncle stared at me curiously while I pulled myself from my reverie.

"Ahh, nothing sorry about that." I said before I started sipping my tea. " It's just that this place seems pretty weird. The people here look more human than I expected. I thought I would see people with weird faces or 4 arms or you know, something like that."

My uncle laughed and ruffled my hair playfully.

"You'll get used to it," He said while chuckling. "But the reason for that is, because more Youkai's from either species have been residing her a lot. It's not just Yuki-Onnas, you know."

"I see..." I sipped my tea again, letting my mind drift to a certain Snow Women...

* * *

_Mizore's POV_

"Get dressed. We're going to a dinner party." Kai fixed his tie and examined himself on the mirror. "It seems you've forgotten about that."

I was gasping for air on the bed. That was the most painful experience I have ever got. It was like melting on a fiery oven while a sharp knife continually stabbed me.

"I hope that taught you a lesson."

'_Fuck you._' I wanted to say that, but I knew he'd beat me to a pulp if I ever talked back at him.

"Yes, Kai-sama." I got up from the bed tiredly, and looked for something decent to wear.

_'My life really sucks right now.'_

_

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry if the updates are slow and the stories are short. D:  
**

**I'll try to update every month ; if I have the motivation to write every once in a while. :3 **

**So please review. ^_^**

**They fuel me and they give me motivation. :D  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for late updates. ._. I'll try to update more faster next time. Here is the next chapter.  
**

* * *

Mizore's POV

_'Hmm... I wonder if Kai-sama will like curry tonight.' _I pondered lazily to myself, as I put in a few spices and ingredients in my shopping cart.

Last night night's dinner didn't go so well. I left it burning on the stove, and then he hit me a few times. It wasn't that bad though; it didn't hurt a lot. But I realized I had to go to the human world and buy a few grocery items, which I'm doing right now. And going out here seems really refreshing. Watching the autumn leaves fall while sitting on a park bench eases me up a little.

But after the other night's incident, Kai had been treating me more like a slave for and cooking and then. And I still haven't gotten pregnant yet. My time is almost running out, but I know I'll do it somehow. I sighed and then moved on to the next aisle. Kai is almost as worse as _that _guy from Fairy Tale. Or maybe even more worse as him.

"Oh, hey Shirayuki-san!" A sudden voice greeted me, breaking my train of thoughts.

I turned around and saw a young man wearing a distinctive gray and black striped scarf. His blue ocean eyes gazed at me excitedly followed by a jovial smile. It's that Kira-boy again.

"Oh..hi." I moved down the aisle and placed a few items on my cart. "Did you follow me here? What are you doing here?"

"Hmm? Oh no, I didn't stalk you here." He laughed gleefully, pissing me off at his upbeat attitude. "I was just buying some stuff, you know? For my uncle and stuff."

"Oh kay." I narrowed my eyes at his shopping cart with disinterest. "So, your making a cake there?"

"Yeah, I guess." He chuckled lightly and then said, "So are you cooking or something?"

"Yeah."

"Oh? Aren't Yuki-Onnas sensitive to... err... heat?"

"Yeah and what of it?" I asked nonchalantly as I peered around the aisle more, making sure if I didn't need anything else.

"I was just asking if you need any help." He laughed lightly, though hinting with awkwardness. "If you don't need any, then it's fine. I don't have anything else to do anyways."

"Help, huh? I guess I need it around the kitchen." I moved on to the next aisle as Kira followed.

"Kay, I'll just put my stuff in the counter and wait for you outside then, Shirayuki-san." He smiled at me and then waved a goodbye before leaving off.

'_What does he want from me, anyways?_' I sighed then shopped for more grocery items.

After I bought everything on the cashier counter, I headed outside and saw Kira sitting on one of the benches. He was staring blankly at orange leaves falling from the trees while snuggling his head closely to his scarf. His left hand was in his pocket while his other hand was carrying a plastic bag full of grocery items.

"Hey." I called out to him, and he turned is head to me.

"Oh hey." He instantly smiled and stood up from the bench. "You ready to go?"

I nodded.

"Mmmkay...but I forgot where the magic bus is." He glanced around, as if looking for something.

"Hmm? You mean the bus that leads to the village?"

"Yeah that one, ha ha ha." He chuckled lightly, which, again, pissed me off.

"Yeah...it's this way."

Kira followed me and we ventured through the streets of the city as I lead the way to the bus-stop.

As I passed Moka and Tsukune's apartment complex, I couldn't help but reminiscence of my past high school life...again. Yeah, I know I feel like an old man. But...I just can't let that go.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kira asked and I turned to him who was eying me with concern.

"Nothing, it's just that my friends live there in that apartment." I pointed with my chin at the building that was sitting across the street as we walked.

"Oh that one." He stared blankly at the apartment. "My ex lives there. And now my friend..."

Kira stared at the building with deep contemplation, his eyes were looking at it as if longing for something. Mizore felt awkwardness in the air, but he seemed clueless of it.

"Ahem...anyways, the bus stop's this way..." I said, breaking the his sudden reverie. He then laughed lightly and looked at me.

"Oh...uh sorry about that." He smiled at me, and I just returned it with a glare.

I don't like it when people look at me like that - with great joy or happiness. It's really annoying. I ignored it, and then we continued to walk.

"So...uh, was that your husband the other day?" He said, bringing up a conversation.

"Yeah."

"Hmm... he looked really scary."

"He is..."

"..."

"Why do you talk to me?"

"Huh?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

I sighed and continued walking. "Never mind."

When we arrived on the bus stop, the bus was instantly there, as if waiting for us. The door opened, revealing a familiar man with an ominous atmosphere. His face was shadowed by a cap, but his eyes emitted an eerie glow. I turned my head to Kira, who was too preoccupied in his thoughts to even recognize the sudden uncanniness of the air.

"Hello." I greeted and he bowed his head.

"To your village, is it?" He asked, as we got on the bus.

"Yes."

We sat down; the engine roared, and bumped towards the road of our destination.

Kira was still engross in his thoughts while I looked out the window next to me.

"Hey, Shirayuki-san," He finally spoke up.

"You don't have to call me with a Shirayuki. Just call me Mizore."

"Hmm...Mizore?"

I nodded.

"Hah~" He smiled airily and leaned back on the seat towards us. "That's a nice name~"

I wonder what goes on in his mind.

* * *

When we arrived at the front door of my house, I rummaged through my pocket looking for the key. I didn't need a purse, anyways. When I found it, I inserted it in the key hole, and turned the unlocked door knob.

"So this is where you live, huh?" He glanced around the room curiously.

"Yeah." I walked to the kitchen and he followed.

"So, what were you going to make? I forgot to ask you that on the bus. Sorry." He laughed lightly. I would've gotten annoyed, but I was too tired to get pissed off at his irritating laugh.

"I don't know. I just bought the items I would need. Cooking's not really my thing."

"Hmmm..." He rummaged through my grocery bag. "We can make curry," He suggested, smiling softly.

_'Curry~_' That gave me reminiscence of my past high school years when I wanted to make curry for Tsukune...

* * *

_Kira's POV_

When I suggested that we could make curry, Mizore lit up a soft smile. I didn't say anything funny, so now I wondered why she instantly grinned.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked.

"Was I smiling?" Mizore's grinned faltered a bit.

"Yeah, you were."

"Hmm...it's nothing." She went to the sink and washed her hands.

'_Maybe she was remembering something._' I then laid out the ingredients, trying to remember the recipe my sister used to make.

"Err..um...first, you saute the garlic and onion.' I called out to her, getting out the necessary ingredients. "I think..."

"Eh...okay." When I saw her cutting the garlic, it instantly startled me. Not of the way she was cutting it but _what _she was cutting it with.

The pale soft hand she once hand on the end of her arm were now replaced with a claw of crystalline ice.

"Ehh...wha-what is that?" I smiled nervously, pointing at the weird object.

"Hmm? I'm a Yuki-Onna remember?" Mizore calmly pointed out while she began slicing another clove of garlic.

"Oh right!" I chuckled lightly. "Haha, oh kay..."

* * *

_Kai's POV_

I grumbled slightly when the excruciatingly long presentation is still ongoing. I looked out the far end of the long rectangular table and saw a lot of my workers were bored as well. Of course, I sat in the rear end of the table, (I am the owner of this company) so I had a good view of I didn't care all about that. The only thing in my mind right now was when this meeting was going to end.

I leaned against the table, putting my chin on the palm of my hand, while the presenters still kept rambling on about the rise of our budget and how their proposal will benefit it more.

'_God dammit, when the fucking hell is this meeting gonna fucking end?_' I scratched my head with my other hand in displeasure.

Just then, my stomach started to rumble, demanding for food.

'_Ugh.._.' There's no more paperwork for me to sign so I could go home after this. '_Damn, that bitch at home better make me a satisfying meal._'

I remembered last night when I beat her up to a pulp. The worthless bitch really deserved it. I hadn't even had a satisfying meal for a while.

Although, punching and beating her up satisfied me enough; just thinking about last night's events made the corners of my lip twitch into a smile. Most nights, I had to go back to the human world to buy a meal I could indulge to in the convenience stores, but it also made me go back to my company's building and check up one of my female co-workers. '

_Oh yeah..._' I licked my lips when I suddenly remembered about my affairs with one of my female co-workers. I hope I could have one of those pleasurable moments again.

* * *

_Mizore's POV_

After we were done cooking, Kira and I took a walk around the snowy streets. Silence surrounded us again except for the sound of our boots crunching against the snow. Kira's hands were stuffed into his windbreaker's pockets and his head snuggled closely to his black and gray striped scarf.

"So..." His voice was drawled out, as if wanting to start a conversation.

I sighed. What was there to talk about anyways? Kira just seems like a plain and ordinary boy who's just bored out of his mind. More so, his face didn't show a refinement of maturity yet, though it gave off a sense of boyish charm. His body structure seems tall and skinny, guessing from every step of snow he took; his long, smooth, hair just dragged out plainly, and his ocean blue eyes always showed of innocence. Just like a young school-boy. Wait- how old is he anyways?

"How old are you?"

"Huh? I'm nineteen." He grinned.

_'He's two years younger than me.'_

"Well, I'll see you later then. I have work to do." He waved and ran down across the street to the next block.

'_Hmm...__I wonder...what makes him happy like that._' I brushed away my bangs from my eyes as I watched him left. '_...and I wonder, when will I feel happy like that again..._'

* * *

**A/N: I'll try NOT to update once every month. Probably once every two weeks or something like that. D: I just don't want to abandon this fic. If I do, it feels like I'm a quitter. Kay, so please review. :]**


End file.
